LA BITCH
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: Aquí les platicaré como conocí a Naylea La Bitch y las cosas que ella hizo como para odiarla tanto... (P.D: Es válido descargar su odio hacia ella en los reviews)


**Hola mis Jarcors lectores, cómo están?, aquí les prometí que les contaría la historia de cómo conocí a Naylea La Bitch, espero y la odien tanto como yo**

Todo comenzó un domingo 3 de agosto del 2014, era de noche, la abuela de ella es amiga de mi mamá y ya tenia tiempo trabajando en el hotel de mi papá, eran como las 8 de la noche y creo que estaba jugando dominó con mi papá y con un tio, y llegó ella, creí que tenía como 13 o 14 años ese dia, ya al dia siguiente (4 de agosto) estaba en la cocina haciéndome un sandwich y entró la cocina y comenzamos a "platicar", y luego fuimos a mi casa y seguimos "platicando" y le dije que soy Directioner y luego Naylea dijo que a ella también, vio un collar naranja que tenia colgado era un corazón y decia "1D" y dijo que se lo regalara y de forma cortante le dije que no, ya después me dijo que pasaría a 1ro de secundaria y se quedaria hasta que terminara la prepa, y como soy mayor que ella le dije que yo iba a pasar a 2do de prepa y que iba a estar ocupada y así. Me sentía acosada porque cuando mi mamá me mandaba a comprar cosas Naylea me preguntaba: **"Puedo ir contigo?"**, y yo de forma cortante le dije: **"Bueno, si quieres"** y me seguía a todas partes como perrito faldero.

Luego de unos pocos dias de conocerla, fui con mi familia y con ella a la casa de mi abuela, cumplía años una tia y le festejamos en la casa de mi abuela, yo estaba platicando con mis primos **Memo (El va en mi salón) y Paco (El es 1 a****ño menor que nosotros y en ese entonces iba a pasar a la prepa con nosotros, solo que el a primero)** y como Naylea se hacía la tímida me enseñaba el bloc de notas de su celular que le gustaba mi primo **Paco, **a partir de ese dia, me rogaba que fueramos a su casa, a parte de que me daba flojera ir y el calor, estaba en los cursos que se hacen antes de la prepa, por lo menos solo fuimos una vez.

**(N/A: A partir de aquí, en vez de decirle Naylea le voy a decir "Loca", "La Bitch", "Santita")**

Al principio creía que me caeria bien, pero no fue asi, desde el primer dia me cayó mal, pero le tuve MUCHA paciencia. luego le presente a Julissa y a Angie **(Amigas del lugar donde vivo)**

Un dia salimos las 4 a comer hamburguesas en el hotel, Julissa y yo notamos que ella y Angie estaban secreteandose, olvidamos el tema y en eso fuimos a tomar frappés, Julissa y yo pedimos primero los frappés y me enseñó su celular en donde ella le había puesto: **Estás molesta conmigo?** entonces Julissa le puso a la loca por WhatsApp: **Si y me caíste mal, **la santita me habló y me dijo que le caía mal Julissa, le dije que no quiero que haya problemas entre ella, y ella me repitió que le caía muy mal, regresé con Julissa para revisar si el frappé ya estaba listo, me volvió a enseñar el celular y después del mensaje le había puesto cosas como: **"Me perdonas?", "No tengo por qué ser hipócrita", "Eres la mejor, tkm", y puras pende*****, **Julissa se la dejó pasar y le puso:** Te perdono, pero si vuelven a secretearse ne frente de nosotras, ya no te voy a perdonar, ademas que es de muy mala educación secretearse en frente de la gente.** **Ahora me creen que ella es hipócrita?, para los que no me creen todavía hay cosas peores**.

Una semana después de ese día, la santita, Julissa y yo salimos con otros amigos: **Mario, Oscar y Baudel. **Las tres estábamos en los frappés esperando a que estuvieran listos, a la loca no le gustó el frappé que le hicieron la semana pasada que porque estaba muy fuerte **(El café es un poco fuerte, no aguantas nada pin*** plebe)**, ese dia pidio un raspado de uva y Julissa y yo pedimos "lo de siempre" **(Jajajaja, somos clientas distinguidas que ya no necsitamos el menú), **en eso llegaron Mario, Oscar y Baudel, tuve que presentar a la santita con mis amigos, Baudel le preguntó: **Cuántos años tienes?**, y ella le dijo: **Tengo 11**, de la nada Baudel salió corriendo y nadie supo el por qué, luego Baudel regresó y le dijo que era una broma y que creía que tenía por lo menos 13 años, salimos a la plaza y nos sentamos todos en una banca, recibí un mensaje de Naylea en WhatsApp, voy a recrear la conversación para que se den una idea.

**Naylea: Me gusta el Baudel, pero calla.**

**Yo: Tiene novia, qué no te gustaba el Paco?**

**Naylea: No hay pedo, el Paco también me gusta**

**Yo: Decidete por uno.**

**Naylea: Por los dos.**

**Yo: Baudel tiene novia, ni se te ocurra estarle insinuando, el quiere mucho a mi amiga Estrella y estropearlo como que no.**

**Naylea: No empieces Nahomy**

**Yo: Decidete por uno, interferir en una relacion no está bien.**

**Naylea: Baudel (Y pone caritas de mosca muerta enamorada)**

**Yo: WTF!?**

**Naylea: (Pone cara de desesperación)**

**Yo: Sabes que el no es un hombre disponible**

**Naylea: Me pasas su número?**

**Yo: Más al rato te lo paso**

_**(N/A: Estrella junto con Julissa son mis mejores amigas)**_

Toda la conversación duró menos de 5 minutos, intenté decirle a Julissa, a Mario y a Baudel, pero como la loca estaba atrás de nosotros, no podía decirle eso en frente de ella, tenía la opción de hablar a solas con alguno de los 3 pero la santita nos seguía... hasta que por fín de los dije por WhatsApp.

El sábado antes de entrar a la escuela Julissa, Mario y yo salimos a la plaza **(COMO SIEMPRE A TOMAR FRAPPÉS)** y Julissa me preguntó:** Por qué no invitamos a la Naylea?**, yo solo acepté y fuimos al hotel y le preguntamos que si quiere ir con nosotros, ella dijo: **No, no quiero ir**, como no quiso ir seguimos nuestro camino, nos sentamos en una banca a platicar agusto... hasta que la bitch le mandó un audio de WhatsApp a Julissa toda "triste y llorando", **diciendo que nadie la quiere, que nunca la invitamos a salir y que nunca iba a salir, **a Julissa le dio algo de lástima, pero a Mario y a mi no, estábamos pensando en que estaba haciendo dramas, panchos, mentiras y escenitas, y así fue...

En septiembre, fui invitada a una quinceañera de una conocida y Mario iba a ser el chambelán de la fiesta, el me invitaba a los ensayos y me aseguraba de que el vals quedara bien, como los ensayos eran en la cancha no faltaban los niñitos de secundaria que jugaban futbol y las chamaquitas que estaban chismeando, hablando de chamaquitas, ahí estaba la bitch con 2 de sus "amigas", tomamos un descanso y comencé a platicar con Mario y con Yaxiri **(La conocida que iba a cumplir 15 años), **después del descanso volvieron a ensayar y yo estaba chechando que les saliera bien el vals, en eso Naylea se acercó a mi y me dijo: **Me vas a invitar a la XV?, **y yo le dije: **Pues no se si me inviten, **y luego dijo: **Si te invitan a la XV me invitas, **y le dije sin asegurar nada de nada: **Pues depende si me invitan, **al día siguiente me dio gripa pero hice todo lo que pude para aliviarme y poder ir a los ensayos, en eso Mario me dijo que él podía invitar a 5 personas, que obviamente yo estaba incluida y que el día antes de la XV me iba a dar un pase solo para mi; lo escondí e hice como si nada hubiera pasado, rato después la loca se me acercó y me dijo: **Te invitaron?**, le mentí y le dije que no. Se preguntarán por qué no quería que estuviera con nosotros en la fiesta, aquí tengo mis razones:

**1.-Es MUY convenenciero de su parte que me obligue a que la invite a una fiesta en donde no conoce a nadie, mucho menos a la festejada.**

**2.-Nos va a arruinar la diversión, se va a aburrir y va a decir que la llevemos a su "casa"**

**3.-No va a hacer nada en la XV, como tradición del pueblo para poder bailar en unos XV años tienes que tener 15 años (a huevo)**

**4.-El pase es de 5 personas y ya no hay cupo.**

El mero dia de la fiesta en la tarde estaba lloviendo un poco, me estaba arreglando y la loca se metió a mi cuarto y me preguntó: **A dónde vas a ir?** y le dije: **Voy a salir con los plebes, **después de arreglarme fui a la tienda de mi mamá para ir por el regalo y me siguió como mosca muerta, y la tonta no supo que si iba a ir a la fiesta Jajajaja, en fín, regresé a mi cuarto y estaba terminando los ultimos detalles de mi maquillaje, olvidé algo en el cuarto de mis papás y fui por el (como siempre me siguió), mi mamá estaba planchando y mi papá estaba viendo la televisión, como la bitch me siguió, mi papá le hizo una cuantas bromas pesadas, se molestó, salió del cuarto y se dirigió con su abuela, aproveché que no estaba para irme a escondidas y que no me siguiera, como la fiesta me quedaba bastante cerca, caminé rápido para alejare de ella lo más pronto posible, estaba en la entrada de la fiesta a punto de dar mi pase y me dijo: **No que no te habian invitado**, y ya le tuve que decir que ya no había cupo para ella, el muchacho de la entrada nos preguntó que si las dos nos ibamos a meter a la fiesta, ella me susurró: **Dile que sí**, y yo le pregunté: **Te vas a ir así? (Es que estaba fachadienta)** y me respondió que si, nos interrumpió otra vez el de la entrada y nos volvió a preguntar si las dos nos ibamos a meter a la fiesta y yo le dije al muchacho que no, que solamente yo, ya que tambien estaba esperando a 4 personas más y la bitch me dijo que estaba enojada conmigo y quien sabe qué **y se fue la princesita haciendo berrinche, **me encontré con Mario y le platique lo que acababa de pasar, en eso llego Baudel y le platicamos también, y a la hora del vals nos estaba espiando y acosando por facebook reclamandonos que por qué no la invitamos.

**CONCLUSIÓN:**

**ES UNA BITCH -,-**


End file.
